Dawn
by Android Akio
Summary: As many saw it, Judai was a gentle darkness, and Johan was a calming light. Drabble possible spiritshipping
1. Dawn

Darkness was about him, comforting him, encircling him, yet also warning him of the danger that lurked within it. He always found comfort in it's embrace, the cool evenings away from the city, where everything was locked it dark, rich colors. The blue of the shy, so deep it looked almost black, and the many stars that danced about the sky, always falling in different ways with the different seasons. And the moon soared across the sky, bringing gently light than the sun's. It didn't hurt his eyes to look at the moon.

But danger also came with beautiful, calming darkness. Not darkness itself, but the creatures, the people hiding in it, using it to do what they please. He didn't fear it, he had seen worse, but one should never assume they are perfectly safe. No, not when he had people he had to protect, when he knew the consequences of being careless and naïve.

Soon though, the world was not only a place of deeper, darker colors, but of soft grey filtering in, making the landscape around him turn ashy. His eyes adjusted to the light naturally, and he witnessed the darkness gently being pushed away. It never disappeared, it would aways remain there, somewhere in the world. The greys took on undertones of the many colors he had seen before, and then they emerged slowly from it. The trees were now a soft shade of emerald, and the grass, patches of peridot.

He did not however, feel anger that the light was mixing and merging with the darkness. It was natural for it to happen. It was a constantly occurring moment, dawn always overtook through the night, and then once again, darkness would settle over the land. He also knew moments like these, where neither darkness nor light was stronger than the other, both holding him gently.

He sat up off the hard ground, brushing the dirt off his green jacket, taking a deep breath of fresh dew at early morn.

_'You know,'_ a faint voice from beside him said, and he felt transparent fingers running through his hair. _'You need to get more sleep. This is why you're always so tired. You never want to close your eyes and rest and night.'_

"She does have a point Judai." A voice from beside him said, this one very clear, and crisp as the air surrounding it. " You're aways awake by the time I'm up, why is that?" A grumbled 'meow' came from the other side of his companion. The boy had wild teal hair, the color of a fresh, uncharted sea. His eyes were soft green, shinning like jewels yet he could properly name what kind. They were light green with soft streaks of blue, not having a set color to them. His skin was ivory, with a few light smugged of dirt like his own. He thought for a moment, looking up at the light blue sky, with blurred pinks and golds staining it. A light smile made it's way to his lips.

"I enjoy to see the light overcome the darkness."


	2. Injury

Judai winced at the movement of Johan's hands. It hurt for him to have Johan, even when he was being as gentle as possible, try to get the shards of glass out of the cut on his leg. Johan had warned him not to go running in the place they were in for there was a lot of trash, and Judai happened to fall right on a glass bottle.

"Hold on Judai, it's almost out."

"But it _hurts_!" Judai whined slightly. Johan looked up to him.

"It will hurt a lot more if I have to take you to the hospital because they won't give a damn weather it hurts or not." Johan said, finally getting a good grip on the sliver of glass. He slipped it out while Judai gritted his teeth in pain. He placed the bloodied glass on a paper towel, before inspecting the cut once more. Yubel also looked at the cut, using her eyes to try to find any piece of remaining glass.

_"It looks fine."_ Yubel said, threading her hands into Judai's hair to comfort him. Johan then took out bandages and medicine to put on the cut. He sprayed the disinfecting spray, and then carefully wrapped the injury. After Judai's leg was all wrapped up, he still groaned from the pain. Johan looked up to him, before placing his lips over the bandage. Yubel blinked, while Judai stared. Johan then pulled away fairly quickly.

"There we go, all better." Yubel looked at him strangely, before remembering Judai's mother had done something similar when Judai was still little. Judai then pulled his cut up pants down over the bandages and stood, picking up his backpack. Johan was still wrapping up the bandages so he could throw them away when they made it to a city or town.

Then he too stood up and the three, including Pharaoh who was riding in Judai's backpack were walking again. Only Johan and Judai had light flushes of pink across their faces.


	3. Cute

Johan looked over at Judai, who was sound asleep on the plane, leaning toward him slightly. Asuka had insisted they travel in a pleasant way when going to see her, instead of a quick, 3rd class plane ride. It was still dark out, stars and lights from the cities glowing under them. It was going to to be a long ride, and going 1st class meant there weren't any screaming kids, no annoying snorers, and no noisy complaining. He leaned back into his seat, glancing over once more at Judai, to notice his head was slipping. Johan, gently placed his hand so it supported Judai's head, slowly scooting over so he could place Judai's head on his shoulder. Judai made a sound that was close to a muffled sigh, snuggling into Johan's soft shirt. Yubel materialized, smiling down at him as well.

_"He knows it's you, even when he's sleeping." _She said, stroking his face lightly. _"It's rather, 'cute', some would say."_ Yubel kissed his forehead gently, before returning inside Judai's mind while Johan began stroking Judai's hair, listening to his relaxed breathing. He could be watching a movie, or even listening to music, but this looked and sounded so much sweeter.

"Mm... love... Johan... Yubel..." Judai mumbled and Johan felt his heart skip a beat. Judai had just used the words 'Johan' and 'love' in the same sentence. It didn't matter if he also said Yubel, for Johan already knew that fact. But him?

"Goodnight Judai..." He whispered softly, kissing Judai on the forehead like Yubel had done, finding it impossible to resist. Yubel had been right. Cute was a word to describe Judai right now.


	4. Piano

"You play?" Judai asked, while Johan sat on the piano bench. Johan nodded his head, placing his hands on the ivory keys, before looking toward Judai.

"Any song you'd like me to play?"

"Whatever you want." Johan smiled even wider, before his fingers slowly ghosted over the keys, getting slightly faster, while still keeping the same rhythm as before, filling the air with the sounds with beautiful music that made Judai stare in awe. Johan's fingers were so fast, and he had the song memorized without needing the sheet music to play it, as though it was coming from his heart. The song was getting more passionate, before slipping into a lullaby tone, soft whispers of calming notes on piano keys, before he played the last note, letting it trail off. Judai blinked, while Johan turned toward him.

"How was it?" Judai was momentarily lost for words to describe Johan's playing.

"It was... Beautiful..." Judai murmured, sitting down next to Johan.

"It was River Flows in You, by Yiruma. He's a Korean pianist, and I really admire his work." Johan said, beginning to a play a slow, higher noted piece.

"What are you playing now?" Judai asked quietly.

"Moonlight" Johan whispered softly, feeling Judai's warmth beside him comforting him and he let his fingers play the song he always did when he thought of Judai. The beautiful eyes, the caring personality, even now that he was more mature.

Judai felt joy coming from his chest at the music. He hardly let a breath pass his lips while watching Johan's face as he played, a look of love and joy on his face. Judai wanted nothing more right now than to kiss him, but was afraid of disrupting the music floating around them; it sounded as though Johan's hands were lovers singing to each other. Judai slipped an arm around Johan's waist as the music slowed to a stop.

"Breathtaking..." Judai said, barely above a whisper. Just then, the two turned to see a small crown had gathered in the music store, to watch Johan play. Even the woman who owned the small store looked at them, almost waiting for another song. Judai smiled at Johan, and Johan began to play again.

**{}**

This was inspired by some of my favorite songs by Yiruma, a wonderful pianist who is a disciple of the god of music. I absolutely love his work, and I recommend listening to the songs while reading this.

Also, the idea of Johan and music goes to Manalio. I love her stories and recommend reading them if you like Musician Johan.


End file.
